kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang Shooting
is an action video game being developed by Genm Corp., mentioned to be in . It also served as the basis for the Bang Bang Shooting Rider Gashat. Game Description Bang Bang Shooting is a multiplayer first-person shooter. The player need to shoot down target soldiers as fast as possible before they reach the player. The boss is the commander, Revol. The game is a motion sensor game, with players using remote controls in the shape of the Gashacon Magnum like real guns. History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan in the year 2000. During the development of the game, Genm Corp. found severe bugs within the prototype Gashats. Those glitches combined with the bugs of the other 9 games, evolved into the Bugster virus. A prototype of the game was utilized to combat the Bugsters by Taiga Hanaya. But, after his lost against Graphite, Taiga left his Gamer Driver and his Gashat. The actual game was put on hold until the bugs could be purged and the game could be fixed, something Genm Corp. are still having problems with. But, the Rider Gashat version was ready for use. Five years later, Taiga paid Genm Corp's CEO Kuroto Dan with a large pile of cash to obtain the completed Gashat and a Gamer Driver for his personal use. After defeating Revol, Ride Player Nico was awarded with Bang Bang Shooting's Gashat Trophy. The game eventually had all of its bugs worked out and was released. Shooting Gamer *Kamen Rider Snipe **Level 1 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4, 5, 8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 15, 16, 18, 44) ***Prototype (Ex-Aid Episode 6 (flashback), Snipe: Episode ZERO Episodes 2-3) **Level 2 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4-8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), 11, 12, Snipe: Episode ZERO Episode 1, 15-18, 20, 22, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Gorider Episodes 2-3, Ex-Aid 24, 26, 27, 29, 32, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe)) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Nico Snipe **Level 2 (Ex-Aid Final Stage) KREA-Snipel1.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 Proto Snipe.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 (Proto) KREA-Snipel2.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 Snipe Proto Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) Nico snipe.png|Nico Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 Enhancements *Kamen Rider Snipe **Level 3 ***Combat Gamer (Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 13) ***Robot Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) ***Beat Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) ***Sports Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Level ? ***Xevious Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage") **Level 5 ***Hunter Gamer ****Dragon Gun (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15, 30) ****Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen) **Level 50 ***Simulation Gamer (Ex-Aid Episode 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, True Ending) **Level 0 ***Proto Combat Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Proto Hunter Gamer ****Dragon Gun (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Robot_Shooting_Gamer.jpg|Snipe Robot Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Xevious Shooting Gamer LV3.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 Snipe_Proto_Jet.png|Snipe Proto Combat Shooting Gamer Level 0 Snipe Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Snipe Proto Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Gun) Bugster Revol Bugster is a malicious Bugster who takes his likeness from Commander Revol, having been created from the data of Bang Bang Shooting. KREA-Revolve Bugster.png|Revol Bugster KREA-Revol Bugsterl5.png|Revol Bugster Level 5 Bang Bang Shooting Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area, and spawns multiple barrel drums around the area. These barrels can be destroyed to obtain Energy Items. Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat This Gashat was used by Taiga Hanaya during Zero Day to become Kamen Rider Proto Snipe, fighting Graphite in Level 1. Like all Proto Gashats, it is harmful to its user. Taiga discarded this Gashat after his loss to Graphite and subsequent firing, and it returned to Kuroto Dan's possession. Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), this Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Revol in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Ride-Player Nico Saiba. Notes *Bang Bang Shooting's gameplay with a Gashacon Magnum-like game controller is a homage to classic retro shooting games which used a gun-themed controller, the most popular being the from the for games such as . *It is also based off of various shooter games such as: **'' '' **'' '' **''Halo'' **''Rainbow Six Siege'' *The activation music/Level 3 transformation music has a similar melody to the main theme of by Brad Fiedel. Appearances ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny ***Episode 2: Comrade Barrel ***Episode 3: Broken Safety **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **Episode 2: Another Prodigy with No Thank You? **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Snipe Chapter" **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***''Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage'' ***''Part. III: Final Legend Stage'' **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny ***Episode 4: Immortal Reload **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Games